Crazy Love
by downonyourknees
Summary: One-shots centered around Puckleberry. He knows he'll be forever doing what this crazy women says and he can't even bring himself to think of it as a bad thing.
1. You'll Ask For me

**A/N: **Hello there! Well, I really like the idea of the iPod challenge, except 3-4 minutes isn't enough for me to say everything I want to. So each chapter will either be inspired by a song or will have the characters singing it, maybe both! Just wanted to try something new. The timeline jumps around because they're basically just a collection of one-shots, so I hope I don't confuse anybody!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownage over Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about?  
It's all I thought about cause you were saying  
We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing  
maybe dance might lead to dates, dates to aging_

Puck didn't know what was wrong with him. He was actually excited to get to Glee today. But that's not the weird part. Oh, no, the weird part is because he wanted a chance to talk to Berry.

They had broken up a week ago and only spoken a few times since then, usually in Glee. You'd think that he'd be relieved, but actually, he was the opposite. When they dated, she would assault him every day in the hallways, talking a hundred miles a minute, informing him about every single detail of her life. It kind of annoyed him at first, but then he got used to it. Now that she didn't do it anymore, he found himself missing it… missing her.

So that's why he was rushing out of his English class (yes he actually went) and down the hall, hoping to get there early. But just as he rounded the corner he was stopped by a group Cheerios who were jabbering on about some party this weekend and telling him he just HAD to come. He was pretty sure they were all flirting with him by the way they were twirling their hair and batting their eyes at him, but he didn't have time for this. So he brushed past them, murmuring that he had someplace to be, leaving them all looking confused and a few annoyed. What on earth was happening to him? He'd just blown off a bunch of the hottest chicks in school so that he could go _talk_ to Rachel Berry. There was no denying it, she was under his skin.

He finally made it into the choir room, silently hoping that Rachel would be alone. She was. She seemed surprised to see him there, but not unhappy. Good sign.

"Hello, Noah." She greeted, flashing him a hesitant smile.

He felt like such a tool. Even after what he said to her on the bleachers and then avoiding her afterwards, she was still being nice to him.

"Hey Rachel," he smiled back.

Again, she looked taken off guard. 'Probably because she's said hi to you every day since the breakup and you haven't ever acknowledged her back until now' an annoying little voice in the back of his mind taunted.

"May I inquire as to why you are here so early?" she asked.

He shrugged, attempting to play it cool, "Just wanted to talk."

This time when her astonishment showed, he said with a lazy smirk, "Don't look so surprised."

She sputtered for a second before collecting herself and replying, "I'm sorry Noah but I guess I am a bit flabbergasted that _you_ want to _talk _to _me_. I was under the impression that we weren't friends, as you previously stated."

Well, hello guilt trip.

"Yeah, uhm, so I wanted to you know… about that… and…" he trailed off, extremely uncomfortable.

Rachel just stood there by the piano, looking confused.

"I'm confused."

Puck let out a dramatic sigh, "I'm trying to apologize here, okay? I'm sorry. I was I jerk and- I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Berry, that's the fourth time you've made that face in five minutes. You keep that up and it's gonna be frozen in shock."

That shook her out of her daze and she gave him one of her impossibly cute, sweet smiles. The ones she usually saved for Finn or when she got handed the solo. "Apology accepted. Does this mean that you want to be my friend?" she asked excitedly.

He groaned, "Aw, c'mon, don't make this a chick flick moment."

She giggled and he laughed along with her.

The conversation flowed easily after that and they talked until the rest of the Glee members started trickling in. Instead of taking his usual seat in the back, he surprised everyone (himself included) by taking the seat right up front next to Rachel. "So what do you got planned for Saturday?" he asked casually.

"Dance class," was her reply.

Of course she would be taking a class on a Saturday.

"What kind of dance class?" he inquired.

"Ballroom. I already excel in ballet, jazz and tap, but my ballroom skills have yet to be perfected."

He was quiet a moment, processing this information before revealing, "Ya know, I dance a mean waltz, Berry."

And so it began.

He would pick her up every Saturday and they would go take ballroom dance lessons. Afterwards, they would usually end up at her house watching a movie and eating takeout.

After a few weeks he finally worked up the nerve to ask her on a date and she accepted happily. Needless to say, it went flawlessly. She made his jaw drop to the floor with her hot little outfit, they had an awesome time out together and it ended with possibly the hottest kiss known to man.

Things were different from the first time because this time, they started their relationship for the right reasons. Quinn was subsequently forgotten. Puck still wanted to be a part of his kid's life, but his feelings towards Quinn weren't the same anymore. Unfortunately, some things couldn't be so easily forgotten.

___I hope you let your intuition  
precede my reputation  
cause I have one_

Puck was known for being a womanizer and a total man-whore. He didn't deny it because it was true. Well, it was true of the old him. He was different now. Still, even though he had changed a lot, he was worried that all the stories Rachel heard about him would make her change her mind.

He soon found out how stupid he was for ever doubting her. She didn't care about who he used to be because she saw who he could be.

_Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway?_

He didn't make excuses for himself. Neither did she. What you see is what you get. That's one of the things that made them fit so well together. He was called a loser and she a freak, but only they knew how untrue both statements were.

He couldn't believe how he ever deserved her. He had proved his asshatery to her on a hundred occasions, and she still forgave him.

_I'm standing anonymous  
hoping your heart  
will just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today_

It was an unlucky incident. They were on his couch, she was asleep against his chest when it slipped out.

"Finn," she murmured.

And it felt like someone had yanked his heart out and beat it against a brick wall. He never mentioned it to her.

_Well if this is love then it's hard to say  
but the notes in your books and you're reaching away  
and I've confidence issues with your intentions  
And I'm not hip to all of your tricks  
but your algebra, your politics  
and the band has planned a hotel intervention_

Puck didn't know how to describe his relationship with Rachel. He thought that, this time, they were together for more than just comfort or as an alternative to someone that they couldn't have. He wanted her and no one else. He wasn't sure about Rachel though.

A few times at school he would catch her reading a note and she would quickly stuff it into the nearest book as soon as she saw him. And he didn't know if it was paranoia or what, but she seemed to act differently around him when Finn was nearby. He wanted to say something, he really did, but it wasn't worth the risk of losing her… again. Some of the original Gleeks offered to intervene, but he shot them all down, telling them he could handle his own problems.

_So don't you leave me by my lonesome  
to exceed my reputation  
cause I have one_

It would be so easy. This cougar was cheaply throwing herself at him while he cleaned her pool. He was feeling vulnerable about his situation with Rachel. He almost did it too, except her sweet face kept flashing in his mind and he left the Jones' house with a clean conscience.

_Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway?_

He threw a slushie on her today. Cherry flavored. She stood there in utter shock staring at him before the screeching began. "What on earth did you do that for!"

He produced from his pocket, all those notes she had been hiding. "Guess you should've taken these out before letting me borrow your biology book," he sneered, dropping the love letters from Finn on the ground before storming away.

Puck didn't see her for the rest of the day, until Glee. She was in her gym clothes. He ignored the pang of guilt he felt.

It wasn't until he was heading to the parking lot after school that she caught up to him, slapping him across the face. Hard.

Before he had a chance to speak, she was screaming at him, "How dare you throw a slushie on me after all we've been through!"

His cheek was burning and he was pissed, "How dare me!?! What about you, huh? How long you been screwing Finn behind my back?"

Another slap. Even harder this time.

"I have NEVER cheated on you Noah Puckerman! I can't believe you would even think me so low as to do such a thing! I no longer harbor feelings for Finn Hudson and I haven't for a long time. He's been giving me love letters and trying to win my affections back, behind Quinn's back I might add, and all I have done is discourage him! I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to upset you and cause a rift between the two of you! But you can be assured that I was handling the situation. I just don't understand how you can think so little of me." There were tears in her eyes as she rushed away, leaving him speechless.

Now his cheek hurt and he felt like shit. Lovely.

_Standing anonymous  
hoping your heart  
will just wake up to ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today_

The next day he waited at her locker, ready with a full apology he had worked on all night. She paused when she saw him standing there, but continued to her locker.

"Rachel," was as far as he got before she cut him off with a death glare and an icy, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would go away. I have no inclination to talk to you, _Puck_."

That one stabbed him like a knife, and he walked away, feeling hopeless.

_I'm always here  
I've walked you home  
and headed for my own  
until again I'm needed_

Her car hadn't started today. Her dad dropped her off at school and she went about asking everyone if they could possibly give her a ride home. Somehow, no one was able to. Except Puck. He offered, but she, of course, declined and decided to walk. He sure as hell wasn't going to walk all the way home by herself, so he followed her onto the sidewalk heading towards her house.

She ignored him until after the first block, when she turned around and yelled for him to go away. He didn't. Instead, he launched into his lengthy apology that he hadn't gotten to deliver before and then suddenly she was in his arms and he was stroking her hair, chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over into her ear.

She forgave him, because she's a wonderful person like that, and he walked her the rest of the way home, not letting go of her hand until the closing of her door broke them apart. He walked back to school and got his car, making his way home.

_Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyways?_

When babygate finally broke, she screamed and cried and punched his chest with her tiny fists. He was crying too and trying desperately to talk to her. She wouldn't listen to any of it.

He apologized more and realized that he did that a lot in their relationship. It wasn't enough this time. So when she stopped hitting him, he said defeatedly, "Please Rach, I love you."

She still walked away.

A month later, things have died down. His nose is healed from where Finn punched him, but his heart is still broken. So he gets up in front of the entire Glee club, guitar in hand, and much like the first time, begins singing to her…

_**I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway?  
Standing anonymous  
hoping your heart  
will just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today**_

**_Not Today._**

* * *

**A/N:** So whatchya think? I'm not a very good angst writer, but the song I choose kind of called for it. And if anyone's wondering why she said Finn's name in her sleep, it's because she was confused by the whole situation with him and it was stressing her out, not because she was dreaming about him in that way. I didn't know if that was clear or not.

Anyways, puhleaaase review!

Feel free to suggest any songs that you would like me to use.

**Song: **You'll Ask For Me by Tyler Hilton (beauuuutiful song. Listen to it.)


	2. You Oughta Know

**AN:** Rating is now M cause of language and some sexy times at the end. Nothing too bad, but I'm paranoid so yeah x]

* * *

Behind Finn Hudson's goofy smiles and golden boy charm lies an asshole.

No really, just ask Rachel Berry. Or anyone in the Glee Club at William McKinley High School. They'll tell you.

*~*~*~*

After the true paternity of Quinn's baby came out, everyone obviously sided with Finn. Luckily for Quinn, she made up with her parents after Finn kicked her out and she moved back in with them. Puck and Quinn were blacklisted from everyone's good graces and were branded cheaters and liars. Still, they both remained in Glee and as the month's passed and Quinn grew bigger, one by one the Glee kids began to welcome them back into the fold. Everyone except Finn and Rachel. To no one's surprise, the two of them began dating. They were adorable together. Sickeningly cute, really. They would walk to class holding hands, feed each other at lunch and during Glee, sing while making googley eyes at each other. Rachel was happy. She finally had Finn. Except… it didn't feel like she thought it would. Sure, it was comfortable and sweet, but she expected fireworks and passion. She quickly realized that she was being ridiculous and brushed her doubts aside. She, Rachel Berry, FINALLY had the cute, popular boy of her dreams and nothing could bring her down.

Because she was with Finn, by default, she was on his side and had to steer clear of Puck and Quinn. It hurt her to do so because she hated seeing them so sad and alone while everyone looked at them with distaste. It made her heart swell to see her fellow Glee members slowly forgive them. She wished she could do the same, but Finn was already upset that his friends were being nice to the two people who had betrayed him and it would kill him if he felt like he was losing her to them too. So she played the role of the dutiful girlfriend, standing by his side through everything.

*~*~*~*

She would never tell Finn, but there were times when she would see Puck sitting alone and if no one was around, she would go sit beside him. The first time she'd seen him, he was at the park, lying on the grass behind the jungle gym, looking up at the sky. At first, she'd kept walking down the sidewalk, but eventually ended up approaching him. She hesitated a moment, finally giving him a small smile, fully expecting him to say some snarky, rude comment and tell her to go away. But to her surprise, he returned her smile and patted the grass on his left side. She laid down beside him, shoulder to shoulder, in silence for a few minutes.

"How's Quinn?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"She's okay, I guess," he replied, "kinda sad sometimes, but mostly really bitchy." He turned his head to face her and said, "Crazy ass pregnancy hormones," rolling his eyes.

Rachel giggled and Puck's gaze dropped to her mouth. She noticed how close in proximity they were and her stomach did a weird flop. But no, that can't be right. Her stomach flops were for Finn. Even if she can't remember the last time her tummy did that for Finn.

Clearing her throat, she turned her head straight and commented, "The sky's really beautiful today," admiring the pretty blue, pink and purplish streaks across the horizon.

"Yeah, beautiful…" he said so softly she almost didn't hear him, "It's funny how you can miss the beauty in things when you're not paying attention, even if they're right in front of you." She smiled at his words, surprised that such an honest observation could come from his lips. She didn't notice he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

They sat in silence again for a while like that, Rachel watching the clouds and the sky, Puck watching Rachel. It started getting dark and they both stood up to leave, brushing leaves and dirt off of their clothes. Rachel grimaced at the grass stains on her bottom, trying in vain to sweep them off with her hands. Puck watched in amusement, laughing loudly. Rachel looked at him, blushing bright red when she realized he had been watching her, which meant he had been staring at her butt. She was beyond embarrassed. Puck just laughed again, "You're a hoot, Berry. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"While I find your offer very gentlemanly, your assistance won't be necessary. I live only five minutes away and can get myself home quite-" but Puck cut her off before she could get the rest out.

"Rachel, I'm not letting you walk home in the dark, by yourself. My car's right over there and it's on my way anyways," he said.

"But your house is the other way-"

"Rachel," he said again, sternly.

She huffed playfully, "Oh, alright."

He smiled and escorted her to his car. They rode the short distance listening to music, but when he pulled into her driveway, he reached out and turned it off.

"Thank you, Noah," she said, still not making any move to get out of his car.

"S'no problem."

Turning to face him fully, she said what she'd been thinking the entire evening, "I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I hope you know that I don't hate you, or Quinn, for that matter. But being Finn's girlfriend puts me in a difficult posi-"

"I know," was all he said, giving her a meaningful look. She smiled again, reaching out and patting his hand reassuringly before getting out of his car. He waited until she had her front door open before he started to pull away. She waved to him and he waved back, speeding off down the street.

Every now and then they would sit together like that at the park, sometimes talking, sometimes not. They were like secret friends. She hated that she couldn't talk to him unless no one else was around. If she saw him in the hallway she would shoot him a smile, which he would always return, unless Finn was beside her. Then, Finn would sneer at his former friend and Rachel would pretend like she didn't see him. It was torture but she knew Finn needed her, so she remained with him.

Not that she wasn't happy with Finn. He was a great boyfriend. Attentive, caring, romantic, everything she'd ever wanted. He hadn't pressured her to do much, which she was grateful for. Just a few months ago, she wanted to jump his bones, but now… now she often found herself fighting the urge to push him away. She figured it was just nervousness on her part and ignored the weirdness she felt anytime things started getting intimate.

*~*~*~*

Five months in, and just a few weeks from Nationals, the 2nd Glee scandal hit. Finn broke up with Rachel and got back together with Quinn. Him and Quinn had met up a month after he had started dating Rachel and amidst their fighting and yelling at each other, they ended up sleeping together. After that, they made up and began sneaking around behind everyone's back. Again, Glee was divided, but this time, Finn was the one on the outs. They were all disgusted with how Finn could just use Rachel after everything she'd been through with him. Quinn was, once again, branded the school tramp and this time, everyone wasn't so easy to forgive. They focused all their attention on Puck and Rachel, whose reactions were what they were most worried about.

Puck took the news hard. Although him and Quinn were not together, he was beyond mad that she was sleeping with him while pregnant with his baby. Not to mention the fact that his douchebag ex friend had hurt Rachel… again. So no one was shocked when Puck beat the living hell out of Finn and refused to talk to Quinn unless it was about the baby.

Then there was Rachel. She was heartbroken and humiliated. She thought things with Finn were going perfectly only to find out he'd been cheating on her almost the entire time they'd been dating. When he'd told her, she was furious and actually punched him in the chest (she couldn't reach his face) before running off so he couldn't see her cry. Quinn actually had the decency to apologize to Rachel, although she didn't care what she had to say. And if she weren't pregnant, Rachel's pretty sure she would've taken down the former Head Cheerio. She wasn't so much hurt by the fact that she had lost Finn, in that respect she actually felt… relieved. But being runner up to Quinn Fabray (yet again) and knowing that while she was floating on a cloud after one of their dates, he was off having sex with her, stung like hell.

Each of the Glee kids took turns trying to talk to Rachel and lift her spirits, but in vain. Rachel was touched by her friends evident concern for her, but all she wanted to do right now was wallow in her room while watching sad movies and eating ice cream. She was doing exactly that when Puck showed up on her doorstep with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. She smiled sadly at him with watery eyes and he took her into his arms, carrying her to her room and sitting her on the bed. He'd stayed there watching movies and holding her while she cried until her dads made him go home. That didn't stop him from parking his car up the street and climbing through her window. They settled on her bed, under the covers, lying on their sides towards each other.

"Thanks for coming back," she whispered.

He reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "You're welcome."

She tried to keep the fresh wave of tears from spilling over, but failed miserably and Puck reached out, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her forward until her entire body was pressed against his. He kept one arm around her and brought the other up to stroke her hair. Her face was buried into his neck and she laid one hand on his chest, over his heart, as her other went around his back. Rachel's crying stopped quickly in Puck's protective embrace. As her breathing slowed and she felt herself drifting off to sleep, Puck's voice cut through her grogginess.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Noah?" She yawned

"Don't let him break you," he said, holding her tighter.

She didn't say anything after that, but let his words sink into her as she finally gave into sleep.

*~*~*~*

A week later, Puck's words were still in her head. They hadn't seen much of each other since that night, to her disappointment. Neither one talked about their night together or what it meant to their quasi-friendship. Rachel wanted to analyze what it meant, but she had more pressing matters on her mind.

_Don't let him break you._ Those five words, _his words_, had implanted themselves in her brain. She repeated them daily and they made her feel stronger, less depressed and more angry.

Angry at Finn for hurting her. Angry at Quinn for helping him hurt her. But mostly angry at herself for letting it bring her down. For letting him get to her. She decided she'd had enough of being the victim. And Finn Hudson was going down.

*~*~*~*

The next day at Glee, Rachel stormed up to Mr. Schuester, a determined look on her face. Before he could even say hello, she launched into her monologue, "Mr. Schuester, I would like to request a chance to sing something for the Glee Club today. Although regionals are right around the corner and I believe we need to practice at every possible opportunity, it is vital to my mental health that I get this particular issue off of my chest. So if you would be so kind as to allow me a few minutes, then we could get back on schedule."

Mr. Schue stood there stunned for a minute, almost not believing Rachel would want to waste even a few minutes of Glee rehearsal. "Of course, Rachel. We're in tip top shape for regionals, I'm sure we can spare a few minutes."

She smiled brightly at him before he turned to take his seat. "Thank you, Mr. Schuester," she said before taking her place in the middle of the room. She waited for Mr. Schue to take his seat before nodding at the accompaniment to begin. Everyone was buzzing with confusion, wondering what was going on, but they all were silenced as she began to sing.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both_

She locked her eyes on Finn and Quinn and never looked away.

_An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
Does she speak eloquently?  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

You could hear the irony and sarcasm dripping from her tone as Finn and Quinn began to look uncomfortable.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

The more she sang, the madder Rachel became and she shot the words at her intended targets with strength she didn't know she possessed.

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

Everyone was shocked to hear that word come out of Rachel's mouth. Especially paired with the look of pure hatred on her face as she sneered the accusation at Finn. Mr. Schuester was too dumbfounded to even interject. Puck sat and watched in amazement as she unloaded all of her pain right onto Finn and off of her shoulders.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive_

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it?

Rachel was visibly trembling with fury as she sang. By now, not only was Rachel giving Finn and Quinn the death glare, the entire Glee Club was as well. She sang the last two choruses with everything she had inside of her, gripping at her skirt so she wouldn't dig her nails into her hands.

Well I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

The song ended and no one dared to make a sound. If not for the tension in the room, they would've burst into applause, but they waited to see that would happen next. Rachel hadn't moved from her position, eyes still glued to the happy couple in the front row. Finn looked like the guilty jerk he knew he was, eyes on the tile floor, too much of a coward to meet Rachel's blazing ones. His face was as red as a tomato as he played with his fingers, having let go of Quinn's hand a long time ago. Quinn was staring straight at Rachel, also looking guilty and as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment.

Rachel beat her to it; running out of the room with her hands over her face. Almost everyone (bar Finn and Quinn) made a move to go after her, but Puck was the fastest, bolting out of his chair and out the door at lightning speed. He knew exactly where she went and ran there as fast as his legs would take him.

*~*~*~*

Walking down the aisle of the auditorium, Puck could hear her sniffling before he saw her. She was in the very front row, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, despite the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Puck took the seat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, crying into his shirt.

"That was fucking awesome, Berry. I knew you were a badass deep down," he said, still in awe.

She chuckled sadly, "Really? Cause I'm pretty sure running out of the room crying wasn't very badass."

"Eh, so you got a little emotional. It's not like you didn't have good reason. Anyways, you delivered a swift kick in the nuts to Finn with that performance. I'm proud," he grinned at her cheekily. She laughed again, this time without the sadness.

Rachel wiped her face clean of tears, growing serious as she spoke, "Thank you, Noah."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For… well, for what you said to me that night you slept over. Do you remember?" He took a moment to think about it and nodded, so she continued, "I made it my mantra and it helped pull me out of the sad little bubble I was living in. I couldn't have done it without you."

He shook his head, that signature smirk on his lips, "Yes you could've. _**You**_ can do anything you want to. You don't need me." Something about the way he said the last line made her heart hurt. She took a good look at the boy in front of her. Sure, he had made some mistakes, but who hasn't? He was rough and often brutish, but he had a good heart, which most people didn't see. Finn put on a display for people, he was perfect on the surface, but underneath he had a selfishness that was astounding. Noah on the other hand, acted like bully to push people away so they wouldn't see the caring person he really was. That way, he didn't get hurt. This was the boy she should've stayed with.

Feeling courageous, Rachel inquired, "What if I do?" A pause. "Need you, I mean."

Puck was taken aback by her question. He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. Without an answer, Rachel leaned forward, pressing her lips against his firmly, but with hesitance.

Feeling her uncertainty, he responded immediately, moving his mouth against hers in more than just a chaste kiss. It quickly became more heated as Puck swiped his tongue along her lips, which she eagerly parted.

Rachel made a tiny whimpering noise when Puck's tongue connected with hers, sparks flying through her body. One of his hands was tangled in her hair while the other rested on her hip, pulling her closer. She climbed out of her chair and managed to wriggle into his lap, straddling him. The hand that was in her hair traveled downwards, sliding between her breasts and down her stomach before resting on her other hip. She shivered, his touch raising goose bumps on her skin.

Rachel brought both her hands up to his head, grabbing at his thin strip of hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss even more. To her dismay, he pulled away. She was about to protest when he began trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin he found. He was awakening something in her that she had never felt with Finn. His lips continued on their descending path, dipping between her low cut v-neck t-shirt. _Thank goodness I forwent the argyle sweater this morning_, she thought. Puck used his teeth to pull back the material of her shirt and white bra, causing her breast to pop out into the cool air. She was embarrassed and moved a hand to cover herself, but then he brought his head forward and took it into his mouth. She dropped her hand, forgetting why she had lifted it in the first place. His tongue flicked against her nipple as his hand came up to massage her other breast. Rachel felt wetness pooling between her legs and an intense throbbing that she wanted so badly to ease. In a moment of boldness, Rachel grinded her hips against his, gasping at the hardness in his jeans and the amazing friction her movement caused.

Puck, startled (and turned on) by her movement, faltered with his mouth for a second before recovering. Rachel was amazed she could trigger such a reaction from him and so she did it again… and again, and again, and again. Puck was groaning now, his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards whenever she grinded down on him. Bringing his lips back to hers, Rachel continued the motion with her hips, their moans muffled by their mouths.

"God, Rachel," Puck groaned through gritted teeth. He felt like he was gonna explode in his jeans any second now. When he'd come to find her, this is definitely the last thing he expected to happen. He started to feel something like guilt nagging at his conscience and brought his hands to her hips, stilling her.

She searched his eyes, confused. "I just… don't want to be taking advantage of you when you're feeling vulnerable. I want you to want this. To want me… as much as I want you," he explained.

Rachel was smiling at him widely, "You want me?"

Puck gave her a shy smile and said, "Ever since that day you found me in the park."

It seemed impossible, but somehow her smile got even bigger, "Noah Puckerman, are you blushing?"

"What? Hell no!" he said, but his face betrayed him by turning an even deeper shade of red.

Rachel started laughing hysterically and Puck was starting to feel his manhood slip away, so he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. The second his lips touched hers again, she quieted immediately. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I do want you Noah. Not because I'm sad about Finn, but because you're a sweet, amazing person and-"

He kissed her again, unable to contain himself. Hearing her say those words made him unbelievably happy.

She pulled away, "Noah you cannot just keep cutting me off-" He kissed her again. She didn't pull away this time, not until they heard a distinct "Ahem!" cut through the silence. They turned to find Kurt standing there staring at them with wide eyes.

"Mr. Schuester sent me to find you two and see if Rachel was okay. But you look much better than okay Ms. Diva," he said to Rachel. She blushed and Kurt began to leave, "I'll tell Mr. Schue that you're alright and should be back in… let's say five minutes?" He winked at them and left with a knowing smile on his lips.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other and started laughing. She climbed off his lap and began adjusting her clothing. When she was ready, Puck was still sitting in his chair, jaw clenched.

"Are you coming?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he bit out gruffly, "Just gimme a second."

She stood there watching him sit and curiosity got the better of her, "Noah is something wrong?"

He sighed and seemed a bit embarrassed, "I'm uh.. I can't really stand up right now." He gave a pointed look to his strained jeans and Rachel followed his eyes.

"Oh!" she said, surprised, slapping a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

"Glad you think this is funny," he said, rolling his eyes. She stood there quietly while he took a few minutes to… calm himself. He finally got up, lacing his fingers with hers in a surprisingly sweet gesture as they walked back to class.

When they were just outside the door, Puck stopped Rachel and asked, "How's about we hang out tonight?"

That megawatt smile came back on her face, but then quickly turned into a playful smirk as she replied, "Sounds great. We can pick up where we left off in the auditorium." Then she winked at him, pecking his lips and laughing at his expression as she opened the door and went inside.

_I'm a lucky bastard_, he thought, following her into the room, _and thank God Finn is a dumbass._

* * *

**AN:** Holy cow that was long! This is my favorite song and I was dying to write something where Rachel would sing it, but I didn't want it to be at Puck, so this is what I came up with. It was kind of hard writing Finn as such a jerk because I actually love him (just not as much as Puck).

And only 6 reviews? Bummer :'(

Thanks to all those who did review. Keep the suggestions coming. I'm going to try to incorporate them as best as I can.

Please clickety click the green button? ;)

**Totally important side note:** Have you guys watched the Glee demo reel on Mark Salling's website? Puck totally goes for Rachel's boob when they're making out in Mash-up but they cut it out! Seriously, go watch it. Marksallingmusic(dot)com. Around the 6:50 mark. They so should've kept that in!!! Lol.

**Song:** You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette


	3. A Fearless Fairytale

**AN: **VERY sorry for the wait! Real life got in the way (pesky little thing). So, since the last two chapters were a bit on the angsty side, I wanted to do something lighter this time. It's pure fluff. Established P/R relationship. And as a thank you for your patience, there's a bit of smutty wonderfulness thrown in! Not too explicit as I am a smut-writing virgin.

Enjoy!

Thank you, THANK YOU for the reviews! You're all wonderful! I_ really_ appreciate them! (Keep 'em coming?) Lol ;)

**Song:** This chapter is inspired by Fearless and Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift. A lot of the lyrics are worked into the story.

* * *

Puck spins Rachel on the dance floor and pulls her back up against his body. "You look fucking amazing tonight," he whispers in her ear. She laughs and looks up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, for the _millionth_ time, Noah," she whispers back. He laughs because he _has_ said it about a million times already, but he can't help himself. From the moment he picked her up, and every ten minutes since then, whenever he looks at her, the only thing he can think is, _'fucking amazing'_. Her hair is curly and half of it is pinned back with a diamond studded barrette, so it hangs down her back. Her eyes are smoky and her lips are pink and glossy.

Then there's **the dress**. The first time Puck laid eyes on her, the breath got knocked out of him. _(Yeah, apparently, that can really happen.)_ It was a knee-length, midnight blue dress with tiny gold stars _(what else?) _trailing up the side and it flared out at the waist. It had one strap that went from one side of the dress, around the back of her neck and to the other side. Every curve was hugged snugly, as if it were made specifically _for her_. He was a guy, so he didn't know much about dresses, but he knew that it was perfect.

Even her shoes were perfect. Strappy gold heels with diamonds that matched the barrette in her hair. It looked like she stole them out of a fairy tale, right off Cinderella's feet. (He said that out loud, she laughed at him, he felt like a dork.)

_Anyways_, she was absolutely stunning and she deserved to know it.

"Not that I mind being called amazing," she adds slyly, pecking his lips and pulling him from his thoughts. He smirks at her. "You? No way!" he exclaims sarcastically. She playfully slaps his chest and he laughs and pecks her back.

The music changes into a slower pace and Rachel brings her arms up to lock around his neck. Puck's hands instantly go to her waist, holding her to him as they sway to the music. She rests her head on his shoulder and he inhales her perfume, the familiar scent causing a stirring in his belly. Her body brushes against his pants as they're dancing and he tries not to groan. He shakes it off and thinks of her dad's getting freaky. _Instant boner-be-gone_!

On any other occasion, he'd haul her off into some empty classroom or janitor's closet and have her screaming his name within minutes, but he didn't want it to be like that tonight. It was Junior Prom and even though he was still a horny asshole, he was a horny asshole with an incredible girlfriend and he actually wanted tonight to be special for her. She had stuck by him when he lost all his supposed "friends", when he lost his daughter to a nice married couple, and even when he lost himself. He had been through some hard times and, without Rachel, he'd probably be passed out drunk in some alley right now.

So tonight was her night and he wasn't going to fuck it up by letting his hormones take him over at the dance. That was for later. When they were alone at her house. _Her dads couldn't have planned their little vacation at a better time._

Just then, Kurt and Quinn come barging in on the dance floor, tugging Rachel and Puck apart.

"What the fu-?" Puck starts but Kurt holds a hand up to him, effectively cutting him off.

"Now is not the time for your colorful language Puck," the male diva says haughtily. Puck slaps his hand away and is about to strangle him until he notices Rachel isn't beside him anymore. Instead, her arm is linked with Quinn and she's being dragged away. He raises his arms and gives her his best '_WTF?'_ face. She giggles and yells, "Pictures!" over the music. Puck sighs and rolls his eyes as Kurt tries to hurry him along behind the girls. Just to mess with him, Puck slings his arm over Kurt's shoulder and locks him in a loose chokehold as they walk. "You know, I think you've got something in your hair there buddy," Puck says, pretending to study the smaller boy's head. Kurt gasps and shrieks, "Where!" while trying to manuever out of Puck's grip.

"No, it's alright, I'll get it for you," Puck grins evilly and Kurt's cry of "Nooo!" doesn't stop him from delivering a nice big noogie on the top of his perfectly coiffed hair. Kurt is yelling and squirming to get away from him when they get over to where the photographer is set up. He finally lets him go and cooly says, "Got it."

Mercedes and Tina run over to help Kurt fix his hair and Puck saunters over to Rachel who's standing with Finn and Quinn. It was really awkward between all of them for a while because of the baby and then when everyone's feelings were getting sorted out, but after while, things got back to normal and they were fine. He'd even go as far as to say they were friends now. Especially Rachel and Quinn. _He will never understand how that one happened._

Finn gave him the 'cool guy nod', which he returned and smiled at Quinn. When he gets in front of Rachel, she swats his arm.

"Noah! That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Kurt!" she scolds. Usually, this is where he pouts a little and she laughs and nibbles on his bottom lip but he can see the smile tugging at her lips so he draws her close and says softly, "C'mon babe. You know it was funny. I know you've wanted to do that for a long time."

She giggles and pokes him in the chest, "I've wanted to do no such thing! And even if I _did_ and even if it _was_ humorous, you should still apologize."

_Back to basics Puckerman!_ So he juts that lip out and puts on his best puppy dog face because he _really_ doesn't want to have to apologize to Kurt Hummel for ruffling his hair a bit. It works like a charm and Rachel laughs and takes his lip between her teeth. She even kisses him. But then she pulls back and says, "Now if you want anymore of _that_ tonight, you better do what I say." He groans and huffs, "Fine!" like a disgruntle little kid.

He is _so _whipped. He knows it, she knows it, _everyone_ knows it. The scary part is, he doesn't give a flying fuck. He knows he'll be forever doing what this crazy women says and he can't even bring himself to think of it as a bad thing. He told her one day a few months back, "You know I still where the pants, right Berry?" She smiled at him mischieviously and cupped him through his jeans. His sharp intake of breath made her smile widen and she said, "You may wear the pants, Noah, put _I_ control the zipper." He was so turned on that he didn't even argue. Later, (much, _much_ later) he realized that she was completely right. Rachel Berry had him twisted around her dainty little pinky finger.

So he goes over to Kurt, who's hair is back to it's normal helmet of gel and hairspray, and says, "Look, I'm sorry dude. I was just messin with ya. We cool?" He figures, _what the hell?, _and puts on his puppy dog look. Kurt's face contorts and he busts out laughing, "Puck, just because I'm _gay_ doesn't mean I'm going to fall for that look and instantly forgive you."

_Damn_. He thought the Puckerman pout was irresistable. "So?" he scowls.

Kurt sighs dramatically and with a hand flourish (_no, really_) replies, "Oh, well alright. But if you ever touch my hair again I will.. kiss you right on the mouth!"

Puck visibly pales and quickly says, "Got it". They start back towards the group and Puck's still thinking about what Kurt said and shudders, shouting "Gross!"

Kurt shoots him a disdainful look, "Calm down. I would only bring that out in a dire situation. Not like it'd be a walk in the park for me either Puckerman."

"Oh, okay, cool," Puck says. But then he thinks about it. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" he yells to Kurt, who ignores him. "I'm fuckin' Grade-A, 100% studly man-meat dude! C'mon why wouldn't you want to kiss me?" he shouts just as the music stops. Everyone erupts into laughter and Puck goes as red as a tomato. The entire Glee club is doubled over but no one's laughing harder than Rachel. He scowls at her, his face still hot with embarrassment.

Rachel tries to compose herself and talk to him, "Oh, Noah.. don't.. don't be," she tries to say but it comes out in hiccups because of her laughter. Despite himself, Puck laughs at Rachel standing there, clutching on his arm, hiccup-talking and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Nobody even notices the camera flash. (The picture ends up on display somewhere in each of their houses ten years later.)

Puck kisses his girlfriend and everyone calms down and they only make fun of him a little bit before they get distracted with picture taking. They're busy doing all kinds of different poses and making faces at the camera.

After they've taken a _ridiculous_ amount of pictures, everyone migrates onto the dance floor and begin dancing along to the whatever crappy techno pop song is blaring through the speakers. Puck looks around at all his friends (Yes, _friends_) and he can't help but smile. They've come a long way since the beginning of Glee Club and he actually thinks he'll be pretty bummed out when they graduate and have to part.

He high fives Artie as he rolls by with Tina in his lap and stops thinking about what will happen later. He wants to enjoy this moment while he can. But when he turns around to get his dance on with Rachel, she's disappeared again. Scanning the crowd, Puck finally spots her dancing and laughing with Quinn. He doesn't realize Finn's beside him till the taller boy claps him on the shoulder.

"I think we lost our dates, dude," Finn laughs.

Puck laughs with him, "I think you may be right." They both stand there for a moment, watching the girls. _Their_ girls.

"We're some lucky son's a'bitches, you know that?" Puck asks, eyes never leaving the pair.

Finn gives him his signature grin and says, "I sure do, my friend."

Puck would never admit it out loud _(because it would make him sound like a total pussy)_, but hearing Finn refer to him as his friend means a lot to him. Finn must be reading his mind, because he smiles and holds his hand out to Puck and they do that handshake/one-armed "cool guy hug". Puck sort of wants to gag because they're having a "moment" but Finn breaks it by saying, "So Kurt, huh? Didn't know you swung that way, man."

Puck punches him in the shoulder and it just makes Finn laugh, "I can kind of see it though. I mean, Kurt and Rachel are pretty alike…"

Finn dodges the second punch Puck throws at him and laughs harder, running towards Quinn.

"I'm gonna hurt you Hudson!" Puck semi-threatens him.

Finn actually _sticks his tongue_ out at him, and he can't help but laugh at his goofy ass.

They join the rest of the group and party it up for the next two hours.

When he can't take anymore dancing, Puck plops down into a chair, taking a long pull of his water bottle. He just has the cap screwed back on when Rachel falls into his lap.

"Woopsie!" she giggles. He notices she teeters to the side a little bit, so Puck puts his arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. Kissing her lips quickly, his suspicions are confirmed.

"Rachel Berry! You're drunk!" he gasps with mock horror.

"I am not!" she argues.

He gives her a look to let her know that she's not fooling anyone. "I'm just a little buzzed," she says with a lazy smirk, still slightly swaying.

He tries not to laugh. She's totally plastered right now. "Where'd you get the booze?"

She giggles again and waves her red plastic cup in his face.

It takes him a second, but he finally understands. "Oh my god, Rachel! Did you spike the punch?"

She brings a finger to her lips and says, "Shhhh," through her smile.

He's surprised, but laughs so hard, he's sure he cracked a rib. _Leave it to Rachel Berry to spike the punch at Junior Prom._

"Wanna get outta here?" she suddenly asks.

"You sure babe? Prom's not over yet. We still got a few hours." He finds it strange that _he's_ the one talking about staying.

She still nods her head yes. "I think I'm all promed out. Plus, we still have another one to go to next year," she reasons with him, eyes half-glazed over.

"I don't think _promed_ is a word," he laughs. He knows that when she gets alcohol in her system, she loves to start making up words, but he still teases her about it.

She ignores him and prods, "Weeeeell?"

"If you're _sure_ you're ready to go," he emphasizes, "then we can go. But I really don't mind hanging around for a while longer."

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "I know, Noah. That's what makes you a wonderful boyfriend. But I am definitely ready to leave," she says decidely.

So they get up and make the rounds to say goodbye to all their friends. Half an hour later, when the girls (and Kurt) _finally _let Rachel go, he holds the door open for Rachel as she walks through.

The first thing Puck sees is that it rained. They'd been so pre-occupied inside, nobody had even noticed.

"It's so beautiful after it rains," Rachel comments, staring at the streets. "It looks like it's glowing," she adds wistfully. Puck chuckles at her and takes her hand as he walks her to his car.

Rachel looks over him as he threads their fingers together and smiles. It's probably the alcohol talking, but she has the sudden urge to ask him to dance with her, right there, in the middle of the parking lot.

Before she can convey her odd thought to Noah, they're at the car and he's helping her in.

They're driving down the road and Rachel watches him as he drives, his eyes focused on the road ahead. The radio is playing softly and the streetlights cast a shadow on them each time they pass underneath one. Rachel is completely caught up in the moment, admiring the way his jaw moves as he sings along quietly to the radio. He puts on this act of being such a cool tough guy, but he's really a sweet, caring person below all the gruff. He runs his hand through his now grown-out hair and Rachel reaches over, taking his hand in hers. He throws a smile her way and asks if she wants to go home.

"No, not yet. Just keep driving," she says.

So they do. They drive around until they come to a big field near the town's limits. Puck pulls into the field and they just sit for a while. A new song comes on the radio and Rachel sings along.

"_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must've been the way you kissed me…"_

"Taylor Swift babe?" he asks. "Really?"

"Don't make fun," she pretend-pouts, "I like this song. And it fits."

"Whatever you say," he chuckles, kissing her softly.

When he pulls away, her eyes are all starry and she's got this dreamy look on her face that he commits to memory. He wants to remember this moment. Capture it in his brain so that it'll never leave.

"I don't think it could possibly get any better than this," she whispers, just as the rain begins. It falls in sheets, not slowly building until it's pouring, just starts coming down in buckets.

Rachel starts giggling for no reason and Puck gives her a weird look. She leans over and kisses him again, murmuring, "Wanna dance?" against his mouth.

"Rach, it's raining," he says.

"So?"

He's silent for a second, "What about your dress?"

"It's just a dress, Noah," she replies, even though they both know it's a fuckin' awesome dress and she loves it more than any other item of clothing she owns. But she's looking at him with those ridiculously big brown eyes and there probably isn't anything he wouldn't agree to right now.

Puck shakes his head at her, smiling. "Alright."

She kicks off her shoes and takes the barrette from her hair as he empties his pockets. Then he takes her hand and drags her across the seat, pulling her out of his side of the car. They're already drenched by the time they get both feet on the ground.

With the music turned up, they dance and laugh in the rain. Rachel knows that it's crazy and she should be terrified of getting hit by lightening, or worse, getting a cold and harming her vocal chords, but with Noah, she's not afraid of anything. He makes her feel fearless.

Finally, they run back to the car, shivering, but laughing. Puck turns up the heat and Rachel scoots close to him as they drive back to her house.

They're still dripping wet when they pull into her driveway. The rain has since slowed so that it's barely drizzling. Puck gets out of the car and goes around Rachel's side to help her. They hold hands as they walk to the house, Rachel's heels dangling from her free hand.

At the front door, Rachel leans against the frame as Puck fishes the keys out of her clutch. When he's got the door open, Rachel moves to go inside, but he stops her, turning her to face him. They stand in the doorway as he brings his hands up to her face, brushing off some of the raindrops from her cheeks. She's looking into his eyes, which are almost completely green right now, and her heart pounds. Her hands shake as they come up to latch around his neck. He thinks it's because she's cold but it's really because of how she's feeling. She's not usually nervous around him, but standing here, looking at the gorgeous, charming boy in front of her, she can't help it. He means everything to her and they're growing up so fast, she doesn't want anything to happen to them, as juvenile as it sounds.

Then he pulls her up against his body and all her nerves are gone. She knows him, knows _them._ They may only be in high school, but she thinks that they could be in it for the long haul.

All of her thoughts end as soon as Puck's lips press against hers. It's like the first kiss everytime. Fireworks explode, bells ring, _the whole enchilada_. His tongue moves into her mouth and she melts. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to kiss another person again. This… it's flawless.

Puck backs Rachel into the house and kicks the door closed with his foot. His jacket and tie were left behind in the car, so she's already going to work on the buttons of his shirt, her shoes long forgotten on the floor. They try to manuever their way up the stairs, his hands in her hair as she pulls at his clothing, but they've only made it up a few steps and _this is not working_.

Puck lifts her easily and she wraps her legs around him, pressing herself as close to him as she can. They're upstairs and in her bedroom in record time. He sets her back on her feet and peels the dress off of her still-damp skin. He picks her back up, bridal style, and places her gently on the bed. She tries to pull him down with her but he kisses forehead and murmurs, "be right back." Before she can realize what's going on, he's already disappeared into her closet.

Needless to say, Rachel is seriously confused. She's lying on her bed, clad only a pair of lacy boyshorts, completely turned-on and he walked away to do... _who knows what_?

Well that's a first.

"Noah?" she calls out uncertainly. When he walks back into the room, it's the last thing she expects to see.

He's got her dress _(when did he grab that?) _on a hanger and is walking across the room to the bathroom.

"One sec," is all he supplies, vanishing into her bathroom.

He returns a few moments later, his shoes and pants gone. He clambers onto the bed to pick up where they left off, but she's giving him a weird look.

"What?"

"Did you just-" she breaks off, finally understanding that he had hung her dress up in the bathroom to dry. It's such a simple gesture, but she feels the tears pricking her eyes anyways.

"Oh, Noah! That's so.. so sweet!" she exclaims, kissing him hard on the mouth. She pulls back and whispers playfully, "You're a big softie."

"Shut up," he grumbles, though he's got a hint of a grin on his face.

She giggles but it gets caught in her throat when he crawls on top of her and presses her into the mattress. It instead comes out as a gasp when he swirls his tongue around her nipple, then does the same to other. He takes his time massaging each breast with his mouth and tongue. Rachel's letting out these faint, content little noises, which he knows will get progressively louder as the night goes on.

Puck moves down her body, kissing every inch of skin he can possibly reach. He nips at her hipbones, tugging at the top her underwear with his teeth every now and then. He knows he's driving her crazy with all the teasing by the frustrated whimpers coming from her mouth. He finally pulls off the small scrap of lace, taking pride in the fact that they're soaked for a very different reason than the rain. Once she's completely naked, he takes a minute to appreciate the sight before him.

Her breathing is slightly faster than normal, she looks dazed and is visibly trembling with anticipation. Her hair is in a wet, tangled mess on top of her head, her face clean of makeup from the rain. He thinks he's never seen her more beautiful than this moment.

He doesn't stop staring until her voice breaks him out of whatever trance he was in from just looking at her.

He's back on her in a second, now even more turned on then before. She pulls his boxers down as far as she can reach and he groans as the fabric moves over his painfully hard erection. He pulls them off the rest of the way and flings them across the room.

She takes his length and guides him to her opening. She gasps out his name as he enters her and he fights the urge to just pound into her until neither one of them can breathe.

(She's been on the pill for _months_ now, thanks to a few occasions when they'd been completely worked up for each other only to find that they were condom-less. That shit was _not cool_.)

Puck kisses her deeply as he sets a languid rhythm with his hips. He moves slowly at first, enjoying the sensation of feeling every inch of her around him. Eventually, Rachel hikes her leg up on his waist and pleads, "Faster." Never one to disappoint, Puck rests a hand on her hip as he quickens his pace, sliding in and out of her heat swiftly. Rachel lifts her hips to match his movements.

"_Fuck,"_ he swears, latching on to a nipple. Rachel inhales sharply at the sudden contact and arches her back to give him better access.

"So good," she moans.

Puck grunts in agreement and pulls her other leg up to wrap around his waist, angling his hips _just right_, until-

"Oh God!" Rachel nearly screams, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades.

_Bingo_, Puck thinks smugly. With every thrust, he makes sure he hits that special spot that makes her eyes roll back in her head. She's so wet and _tight_ and she's clenching her muscles around him and then _his_ eyes roll into the back of his head. Even after a year of being together he still can't get enough of this girl. He never believed in that bullshit that chick flicks and after-school specials were always spewing about sex being "special" or whatever. Sex was sex. He'd had enough of it to know. But then he was moving inside Rachel for the first time and it, _no fucking lie,_ felt like a life-changing experience. He never _ever_ admitted out loud (not even to Rachel), but he honestly realized that sex was infinitely better when it was with someone you loved.

Rachel suddenly rotates her hips in a particularly _awesome_ way and he knows he can't hold on much longer. So he reaches between her legs and rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves he finds there.

"_Nooaahhh_!" Rachel keens, clutching at him desperately as her orgasm sweeps through her.

At the sound of his name pouring from her lips, Puck finally lets go. "_Rach_," he grinds out through clenched teeth, jerking, and spilling his seed inside of her.

When the last shudder has wracked through his body, he collapses on Rachel, both panting and boneless. He regains his strength soon after and lifts himself up onto his arms.

"Sorry, babe," he murmurs, realizing she must've been squished with all his weight on her.

"Mmm, it's okay," she mutters lazily. He kisses her softly and smiles at the whimper she emits when he pulls out.

He lays on his side and she rolls over to face him. "Thank you for today," she whispers, tracing her finger along his jawline. "It was wonderful."

Puck slips his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face towards him so he can kiss her intensely.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

Rachel gets a tingle down her spine that she feels everytime he says those words to her. It's the best feeling in the world.

"I love you too," she says. He smiles and she snuggles into his side as exhaustion finally takes them over.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face and a song in her head.

_Today was a fairytale…_

* * *

**AN:** That was my first time writing a sex scene EVER so I hope I it was okay! Honestly, it kind of freaked me out. I didn't want to make it cheesy x] Let me know if it was alright? Pleaseandthankyou :)

And the zipper line? _Totally _not mine. I don't know where I heard it from but I thought it was hilarious so I threw it in.


End file.
